quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area
Industrial Area is the first part of Act 2 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 6:57AM. Depending on the choices made in the first Junction, Jack will meet Amy Ferrero or Nick Marsters. Plot Story Escaping Monarch Clarice Ogawa continues her interview with Jack Joyce as she explains how Liam Burke went to retrieve Jack, but was gone when he arrived; this part explains where Jack went when he disappeared from the back of the transport. Jack wakes up from the back of the transport in the Industrial Area warehouse where he notices Beth Wilder and Liam pointing their guns at each other, when time begins to stutter. As he walks past the two, he takes their guns away. Jack climbs up and out of the warehouse, where the fracture collapses and time resumes. Jack finds his way into a security station, where he can hear Clarice Ogawa and Serene talking over a call, with Paul explaining that Jack will find his way at the gala later. Jack walks into another warehouse where he attacks Monarch troops. After killing them, he notices in order to activate an elevator to get to the next level, he needs to turn on a generator. After doing so, he hears ringing in his pocket and finds a head piece. He inserts it into his hear and picks up the phone, with Beth Wilder on the other end. She explains that Jack is close to a chronon harvesting operation and Serene is near there also. Jack decides to head there in order to face him for what he did. Rescuing Recent Acquaintances |-|Hardline= A gunshot can be heard, and Nick Marsters is heard panicking over the death of Jordan Einhorn, one of the witnesses at the university. Two members of Monarch can be seen, and one of them begins to pull the trigger and shoot Nick, but the gun jams. As Jack sneaks his way under the window, the wooden planks he walks across falls, alerting the troops which he takes out. Jack realizes who Nick is, and Nick explains how they grabbed him out of his taxi at the university. Bodies can be seen in body bags, including Amy Ferrero's. Nick them agrees to help Jack get to the dry docks. When getting through the gate, Jack needs to use his time powers to get through. When Nick witnesses this, he finds it absolutely amazing. Nick and Jack try the door into another warehouse, but the door is locked. Jack makes his way up to a window above and lets Nick in from the other side. When inside, Jack looks at a map which shows in order to get to the dry docks, he could go through Ground Zero. Nick decides to stay behind and tells Jack he will guide him through to the dry docks. |-|PR= Following the competition of her first confession video, Amy pleads with the Monarch security left to guard to let her go. They patronize her and tell her that Martin Hatch was looking for a follow up confession that sounded more remorseful than her previous. Amy realizes they have no intentions of letting leave alive when they begin using their names in front of her. However, before they can kill her, the planks Jack was using to walk across collapse and startle the soldiers. Amy ducks for cover when a firefight ensues. After Jack kills both of them, Amy comes out of hiding and recognizes Jack as the man she spoke with at the University earlier that morning. Recognizing her also, Jack asks Amy where they are. Amy apologizes for being forced to make a false confession labeling Jack as a terrorist. Amy leads Jack out of the warehouse and takes him through a security gate and into a terminal where she intended to use Monarch's equipment to dig up relevant information. Jack makes his way into the next room, where Monarch troops back talk about Will Joyce. This makes Jack angry as he learns he can use "Time Blast". He fights off all the enemies in the area and heads through the door and down a corridor, and encounters more enemies which he also fights off. He is told by Amy or Nick that in order to get through a security door, he needs to follow the wires to a security terminal. The door is locked and there are crates in his way, so he reverses time in the area to clear it and use the terminal. This alerts more enemies to the area which he swiftly defeats, but not before time Stutters a few times. Gameplay Narrative Objects *Ground Zero Map *RE: Ground Zero Operation *RE: Jack Joyce *Internal Monarch Comms 1 *FWD: Monarch concerns *Internal Monarch Comms 2 *Monarch's Witness Kill List (Hardline) *University Fallout (Hardline) | Quantum Ripple *Monarch PR Plan (PR) | Quantum Ripple *Monarch's PR Strategy Poster (PR) *"Amy's Confession" Newscast (PR) Quantum Ripple *Inside the security station, following Jack's escape from the transport, is a laptop containing a email on a laptop. If the players chose the "Hardline" Junction, the email "University Fallout" will trigger a Quantum Ripple for "Prisoner", the second episode of the television series. Chronon Sources *The very first Chronon Source can be found in the back of the warehouse, near the stacks of wood sheets. *Inside the second warehouse Jack enters, the player will find a Chronon source on top of a box of parts in the back-right from the door through which he entered. *Inside Warehouse B4 Chronon Source will be located on the metal support column on the corner before leaving the warehouse. Use Time Vision to find it. *After saving Nick o Amy, there are three Chronon Sources outside of the Security Station: **One is located on top of the scaffolding. **The second is inside a secret room adjacent to the Gate Control room. **The third is located inside of the fenced in area, near the trailers. *Before Jack opens the door to the next area of the warehouse, he can use the dumpster to the left of the door to climb on the awning. By using his Time Vision, he can spot the Chronon source just above him. Intel Objects *Eye Drop Bottle Continuity *Partial dialog between Beth Wilder and Liam Burke from "Monarch Solutions" can be heard before the stutter occurs. *After exiting the warehouse and the stutter ends, Beth and Liam's conversation (from "Monarch Solutions") after Jack escapes can be overheard if the player does not leave the area immediately. *Directly outside the warehouse is another of Beth's Murals, depicting the standoff between herself and Liam Burke. *In either Junction choice, Martin Hatch's eyedrops, left in the warehouse where Amy's confession or death occurs, will be found on a crate. The eyedrops contain chronon, hinting at Hatch's nature as a Shifter. Trivia *When Nick sees Jack using his time powers, he asks if Jack is some kind of "Goddman X-Man". The question is a reference to the ''X-Men'' film, which starred Shawn Ashmore as , a mutant with the ability create ice. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 2-1|PR Choice Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 2-1 Chronon Sources Quantum Break - Act 2 Part 1 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery |-|Concept Art= Act 2 Concept Art-07.jpg Act 2 Concept Art-01.jpg |-|Screenshot= Quantum_Break_Stills-41.jpg Everybody Gather Around.jpg Chronon Surge.jpg Personal Space.jpg Daylight Saving Time.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-16.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-35.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-38.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-26.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-24.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-23.jpg Quantum_Break_Stills-44.jpg Quantum Break Stills-50.jpg Category:Act 2 Category:Quantum Break